parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bear's New Groove Trailer
Narrator: Long ago in the faraway land, (Thunder) it was a prosperous kingdom, (Thunderclap) rule by a young bear... * Winnie the Pooh/Human Kuzco: Ha! Boom baby! * Yogi Bear/Theme Song Guy: Oh yeah! He's the sovereign lord of the nation, * Narrator: He of the serious added chedo. * Winnie the Pooh/Human Kuzco: You threw off my groove! * Hopper/Guard: I'm sorry, but you've thrown off the bear's groove. * Mauro/Old Man: Sorry! * Narrator: And evil of Nightmare Moon. * Winnie the Pooh/Human Kuzco: By the way, you're fired. * Nightmare Moon/Yzma: I'll take over and rule the empire! * Narrator: With one major problem, * Nightmare Moon/Yzma: I'll just poison him with this! * Winnie the Pooh/Human Kuzco: Ah, Hey Scooby, can you top me off, pal? Be a friend? Heh heh * Nightmare Moon/Yzma: A bulldog?! He's supposed to be dead! * Scooby Doo/Kronk: Yeah, weird. * Nightmare Moon/Yzma: Take him out of town and finish the job! * Narrator: Now, it's only hope it's a hobble pestions. * Courage/Pacha: Demon Bulldog? * Luiz/Llama Kuzco: Demon Bulldog! Where? * Pluto/Misty: Aah! * Luiz/Llama Kuzco: Aah! You're kidnapped me? * Courage/Pacha: Why would I kidnap a bulldog? * Luiz/Llama Kuzco: You're the criminal mastermind, not me. * Courage/Pacha: What? * Nightmare Moon/Yzma: Tell me chip dead? * Luiz/Llama Kuzco: Ow! * Scooby Doo/Kronk: Well, he's not as dead as we would've hoped. * Luiz/Llama Kuzco: Uh-oh. * Cuddles/Bucky: (Chatters) * Luiz/Llama Kuzco: No, no. No, no, no, no. * Cuddles/Bucky: (Chatters) * (Loud Pop) * Luiz/Kuzco: Ha! * (Gasps) * (Outlanders Roaring) * Luiz/Kuzco: Aah! Aah! Aah! * Courage/Pacha: Aah-eee! Aah! Aah! Yee-aah! * Luiz/Kuzco: Aah! * Courage/Pacha: Don't worry, your Highness. I gotcha. You're safe now. or not. * Luiz/Kuzco: No touchy. Ooh! * Courage/Pacha: Why did I risk my life for a selfish brat like you? * Luiz/Kuzco: Now I feel really bad. Bad bulldog. * Narrator: This holiday season, * Courage/Pacha: Oh, why me? * Narrator: The bear's got a new look, * Luiz/Llama Kuzco: Aah! * Narrator: A new partner, * Courage/Pacha: We're gonna have to work together to get out of this! * Luiz/Llama Kuzco: Ow! You did that on purpose, You know, it's a good thing you're not a big, fat guy, or this would be really difficult. * Narrator: And the brand new groove. * Luiz/Llama Kuzco: Scorpions! Aah ha ha! * Courage/Pacha: Luiz! Uhh! Aah! * Luiz/Llama Kuzco: Aah! Oh, no! * Narrator: CourageandTwilightSparkleFan360 Pictures presents, * Luiz/Llama Kuzco: look at me and my bad self. Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. * Narrator: The Bear's New Groove. * Luiz/Llama Kuzco: Whoo hoo hoo! * Courage/Pacha: Uh-oh. * Luiz/Llama Kuzco: Don't tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterfall. * Courage/Pacha: Yep. * Luiz/Kuzco: Sharp rocks at the bottom? * Courage/Pacha: Most likely. * Luiz/Llama Kuzco: Bring it on. Boo-yah! * Narrator: December 2000 in Theatres Everywhere. Category:The Emperor's New Groove Trailers Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:CourageandTwilightSparkleFan360